Nobody's Home
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Kaoru se había suicidado hacía un tiempo, y la brigada de investigaciones quería averiguar el por qué. Era la quinta vez que nos citaban a declarar a Brick, Boomer, Miyako y a mí, ya que Butch había desaparecido por ser buscado por el gobierno de Japón. En esa quinta audiencia fue cuando decidí contar lo sucedido en la vida de mi amiga. [¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nini!]


Hola. Este song-fic lo estuve pensando hace mucho tiempo hasta que decidí concretarlo. La canción tenía un grado de complejidad medio alto -según mi opinión- así que tuve que inventar una serie de sucesos para darle forma, y de verdad espero haya quedado coherente.

**Dedicado:** A Nini Godoy, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, nee-chan!

**Basado en: **Nobody's Home de Avril Lavigne.

**Disclaimer:** D!PPGZ no me pertenece y la canción tampoco.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Nobody's Home**

Por quinta vez en el mes nos volvieron a llamar de la brigada de investigaciones a Miyako, Brick, Boomer y a mí, por el suicidio de Kaoru ¿A caso los detectives no saben que aún no superamos la muerte de nuestra amiga?

–Momoko, ya es hora. Vamos hija, levántate. Tienes que estar a las nueve y media en la brigada –dijo mi mamá entrando en mi habitación.

Las calles de Tokyo no eran tranquilas hace un buen tiempo. Japón estaba bajo una dictadura militar hacía ya cinco años. Al salir de mi casa, quise cubrirme lo mejor posible con mi abrigo negro, para no llamar tanto la atención de los soldados. Justo en el instante en el que Brick me manda un texto, una camioneta con soldados en su interior pasó por mi lado, y al percatarse del sonido que mi móvil emitió, se detuvo y uno de los soldados se bajó y me cercó el paso.

–Identifíquese –me ordenó –Con ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza.

Obedecí.

–Akatsutsumi Momoko, diecisiete años. Voy a la brigada a dar una declaración –Por quinta vez. Mi voz era temblorosa, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué fue lo que sonó?

–Un texto. Eran campanadas por lo que debe ser un texto de mi novio.

–Muestre el aparato.

Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué.

–Bien, prosiga con su destino –me devolvió el móvil.

Cuando se subió a la camioneta y se alejó junto con los otros, leí el mensaje.

«En definitiva, hoy quieren cerrar el caso»

Y era factible, todas las veces que íbamos a declarar, nos preguntaban acerca de nuestra amistad. Sólo de eso y sobre su relación con el desaparecido Butch.

Llegué a la brigada a eso de las nueve y cuarto, en la sala de espera, estaban Brick y Boomer. Miyako aún no llegaba.

–Hola –dije en un susurro.

–Hola –respondieron casi al unísono.

Me senté junto a Brick, él me tomó la mano. Era lo único que se permitía hacer; tomarse de las manos.

Pasaron cinco minutos y llegó Miyako, nos saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sin emitir palabra alguna, se sentó junto a Boomer.

Llegó la hora de declarar, el primero fue Boomer, quien se demoró menos de diez minutos, salió con los ojos irritados y respiración agitada.

Después llamaron a Brick. Él, se demoró casi quince minutos, pero salió con una cara inexpresiva. Boomer había roto en llanto, llamando la atención de muchos guardias.

–Creo que mejor me lo llevo a casa –dijo Brick tomando a Boomer por la cintura –Adiós, chicas.

Miyako se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó, estaba nerviosa, su respiración era –al igual que la de Boomer– irregular, y así entró a declarar. Miyako salió veinticinco minutos después, llorando.

–Ya, Miyako –la abracé –Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila. Todo está bien.

–Akatsutsumi –me llamó una voz sombría desde la sala –Tu turno.

Me separé de Miyako, entré a la sala, era oscura, fría y sombría. Había una cámara, un espejo, una mesa y una silla.

Tomé asiento y un joven, vestido con un pantalón negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca ingresó. Sus pasos eran fuertes, su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado y sus ojos amarillos eran atemorizantes.

–Bien pelirroja quiero terminar este caso ahora –sentenció frotándose la cara con su mano derecha – ¿Cómo era tu relación con Matsubara?

–Vaya –reí –Quieren cerrar el caso haciendo la misma pregunta de siempre.

–Limítate a responder –ordenó.

–Era buena, éramos, junto a Miyako, las mejores amigas –dije desanimadamente –Ya lo saben.

–Sí, sí, sí –dijo –Ya conocemos su historia de amistad, pero ahora retomaremos una pregunta que hicimos en la primera audiencia… ¿Nunca notaste el cambio de humor de Kaoru?

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, pero el hombre me miraba fijamente. Suspiré y comencé a contarle.

–Un día llegó, hace cinco años, a clases con una cara de seriedad, desde ese día ella se sentía desdichada, pero no sabría, en ese entonces, decirle por qué se sentía así. Desde se día comenzó a sentirse así todos, de verdad, todos los días.

–Bien… ¿Qué más? –Dijo tomando asiento en la mesa.

–No pude ayudarla. Ni Miyako tampoco. Kaoru era muy terca. Lo único que podíamos hacer era observarla mientras cometía los mismos errores en su vida. Errores como vagar por las calles, comer de la basura, esconderse de la policía.

– ¿Nunca le preguntaste de sus problemas?

–Sí, siempre. Pero el diálogo que teníamos era: « ¿Qué pasó ahora? » Y ella sólo respondía: «Demasiados problemas abruman mi cabeza. Ya no sé ni a donde pertenezco»

– ¿No la ayudaron a abrir los ojos?

– ¿De qué servía? No podía hallar la razón del por qué comenzaba a sentirse rechazada hasta por sus compañeros. Le pedíamos que fuera fuerte, pero ella no… no podía, decía que ya estaba muy débil para comenzar a fortalecerse, que el cómo se sentía anteriormente correspondía al pasado.

– ¿Al pasado? Mmm… ¿Tampoco les dio algún indicio de su comportamiento?

–No. Nada. Todos lo que sentía, trataba de esconderlo. Los sueños que tenía para su vida, decía que los estaba perdiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lloraba por todo. Perdió toda la fe en sí misma.

– ¿Por qué crees entonces que se mató?

–Perdió la paciencia. Intentó salir adelante un millón de veces, pero cada día que pasaba comenzaba a debilitarse anímicamente. Por eso es que ahora está _en otro lugar_.

– ¿Y en su casa nadie la ayudó?

Sonreí irónicamente para comenzar a secar una que otra lágrima que salían de mis ojos.

–Para ser detectives no son demasiado buenos –dije.

– ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! –Golpeó la mesa.

–Un fin de semana, por la escuela, tuvimos que ir a un retiro espiritual. Los problemas ya afectaban a Kaoru en ese entonces, pero no con tal magnitud como más adelante. Su familia era buscada por el gobierno de este país. Por lo que _ese_ fin de semana, toda la familia fue deportada. Cuando ella quiso ir a casa, no había nadie, estaba todo destruido, había sangre en el piso, las cortinas rasgadas, estaba completamente sola. Primero comenzó a reír, se quiso mentir a sí misma diciéndose que su familia fue a ver a una tía, que no existía, pero yo bien sabía que estaba destruida por dentro.

– ¿Y ese día dejaron que durmiera en su casa?

–No la pudimos sacar de ahí, creyó que tenía que ordenar todo para cuando su familia llegara. No había pegado un ojo en muchas noches, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su familia nunca volvería, dijo que no tenía lugar a dónde ir, que no pertenecía a este mundo.

– ¿Entonces, se podría decir que estaba totalmente perdida?

–Totalmente.

– ¿Y su novio?

–Ya sabe que nadie sabe a dónde lo mandaron. Es un desaparecido. Ya sabe que él la amaba mucho, pero también era buscado por el gobierno de este país. Si no se da cuenta, puede que también _esté_ con Kaoru.

–Gracias señorita, puede irse.

Salí de la sala, Miyako aún me esperaba. Nos fuimos caminando en silencio, estaban los soldados atacando a los opositores, así que tuvimos que refugiarnos en una capilla.

_«Querida Kaoru, donde sea que te encuentres, espero hayas encontrado la paz que tanto buscaste. Dejaste un vacío en nuestras vidas, un vacío que lo tendremos siempre hasta que llegue nuestro momento de partir. Viviste una terrible pesadilla, pero ya sabes que no dura una eternidad. Te extraño mucho, te quiero, y espero que te hayas ido consciente de que todos te queríamos y buscábamos la manera de ayudarte aunque no quisieras. No nos olvides, nosotros no lo haremos nunca»._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
